You're My Captive
by Cherry Uchiha
Summary: Two of the most feared men among the seven seas seek revenge. Five royal children who seek adventure. A King determined to keep his children safe from harm What happens when they meet amongst the making of a twisted plan? Full summary and pairings inside


_**Hello everybody!! I'm back!!! =) I know I know...you're probably thinking what am I doing making a new story when my other ones are on hiatus...but! by writing this story, I let out more ideas so I can come up with new chapters for my other stories so keep a look out for those. I am no longer on hiatus, I will try hard to update quickly. **_

_**This story does have some of my own characters in it just because I'm used to them. This story will be different from my others because I've had a change of heart =P So this will have SasukexItachi, SasukexSasori, and SasorixItachi just because I love those three, but the pairings will change. I hope you enjoy my new story and new ideas are welcome =)**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own any of the Naruto characters. They belong only to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**~You're My Captive~**_

_**Two of the most feared men among the seven seas seek revenge. Five royal children who seek adventure away from their caged life. A King determined to keep his children safe from harm What happens when they meet amongst the making of a twisted plan? This is where our story begins.**_

_**Ages: Ryo-42, Itachi-24, Kyouhei-23, Sasuke-22, Sasori-21, Dark and Cherry-19, Tsu-18, Dai-17**_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning (Sorry this chapter may be a little boring and long.)**

A figure with a cloak that was covered with red clouds calmly hid in the shadows watching as a loud explosion went off inside a tall company building. With an amused glint in his eyes, a dark haired man watched with a smirk on his face as people hurried to get out of the building. The fire was spreading, a gun shot was heard, and with a demonic look, he stepped out of the shadows.

A woman looked over and, with a loud scream, she alerted those around her that there was danger. With a cruel smirk on his face, he flicked his wrist then watched her fall to his feet. He stepped over her lifeless body as onyx eyes scanned the area. Another hooded figure with a similar coat stepped out of the shadows and slowly made his way over to Sasuke.

"The others are waiting for us." Itachi reached out and flicked his little brother's forehead before gracefully turning around. Sasuke watched him as he followed Itachi to the dock. A large boat came into sight as they continued to walk, watching the villagers amused as they ran around blindly looking for some place, any place, that was safe.

With a laugh, Itachi jumped onto the ship, Sasuke following him quickly as the boat started to move away from the dock. Sasuke turned and leaned against the railing, watching the shore boredly. A group of men was heading their way, but not just any group of men. These men had guns and were dressed differently.

"Men serving under the King," mused the red-haired boy who suddenly appeared beside Sasuke as the boat got away before the men got there. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, his black hair blowing in the wind as he turned his back to the land and stared up at Sasori. A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled Sasori to him. Sasori raised an eyebrow as his brown eyes glazed over, staring up at the older man. Sasuke leaned over and placed a rough kiss upon his lips, his arm wrapping around Sasori's waist as his free hand reached up and tangled itself into his hair, pulling him closer. Sasori moaned at the contact, leaning into him, letting Sasuke slip his tongue into his mouth.

A light cough interrupted them as they pulled apart, panting. Glazed eyes looked at the intruder. Hinata whimpered as she looked up at her older brother and the puppet master. With a sigh, Sasuke pulled away from Sasori and stared at her.

"What is it?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata glanced away nervously, pushing her pointer fingers together.

"W-well...I-Itachi n-nii s-san w-wishes t-to s-see y-you...t-the s-supplies a-are u-under t-the d-deck a-and h-he w-wants t-to t-talk t-to y-you a-about o-our n-next s-stop..." she glanced up at him before looking down once again. Sasuke closed his eyes and walked past his little sister, gently ruffling her hair as he made his way down to the stairs. He walked down, closing the door behind him, and walked down the hall to the storage room.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, watching Itachi fiddle around with the arrangement. Itachi looked back and sighed.

"We don't have enough supplies. We'll last 3 days. That will get us to the Star." Itachi stretched before looking around the room again then looking up at Sasuke.

"So we'll port there in the middle of the night. We'll dock the ship near the shore, but keep it hidden, and we'll take the small boats to shore. We won't wear our cloaks." Sasuke took his cloak off before having another thrown on to him. He slowly reached up and pulled it off, glaring at his older brother who was smirking at him.

"Good idea, Otouto. I wish I thought of that," he chuckled, Sasuke twitching at the heavy sarcasm in his voice.

Sasuke turned around and walked off, leaving his brother there as he went to check around the ship.

~Star Village~

Slamming his hands on the table, Ryo stood up and furiously glared down at the newspapers on his desk.

An article about the chaos caused in the Snow village has reached their small, yet prosperous village, causing the villagers to panic. The fear of being destroyed by the most dangerous crew sailing the 7 seas has caused everyone to hide away. Ryo walked out of the room, leaving his children sitting at the table as he assembled his men.

~On the Sharingan~

Those three days passed, the sky darkening along with the sea as six members of the crew got onto a small ship and rowed to shore. Sasori watched as Gaara rowed to shore. Kanukro was to busy singing his song.

"Oh if I was a pirate sailing the long 7 seas, I'd eat you for lunch with my gouda cheese!" Kankuro laughed while swaying from side to side causing the ship to rock back and forth. Gaara twitched and smacked him hard upside the head as Temari jumped off and tied the boat to the dock as they got off. Kankuro, the oldest out of all of them, walked off with his siblings, leaving Sasori with Lee and Kiba.

"Where shall we go now, my youthful friends?! I think we should go to see the youthful women in the bar! Oh, we should also go see some of the youthful scenery in this youthful village!" Lee threw a fist into the air, almost knocking Kiba off the dock.

"You're so lucky Sasuke has a nice side and won't hurt those who are a part of his crew," Kiba grumbled rubbing his cheek, making Sasori laugh as they start to walk. Kiba, Lee and Sasori eventually split up so they could gather their supplies faster. Looking around lazily, the red-haired boy entered a bar and sat down. Lights flashed from every direction as people danced and drank, bodies spread around the room. Sasori quietly drank the beer he ordered, watching his surroundings. He stood up after finishing his beer and walked out. Then there was darkness.

"Captain Sasuke!!! Captain Itachi!!!" Sasuke and Itachi jumped to their feet and ran to the edge of the boat, helping their shipmates onto the boat. Kiba looked up at them frantically, but said nothing. Itachi looked them over before looking at Kiba and growled.

"Where... is he...?" He growled out, causing everybody but Sasuke to back away from him.

"Where is Sasori?!" Itachi roared, glaring at them as they back up more, trying to get away from him.

"He was taken. The King captured him. We only saw when we were boarding. Some of the armed forces were taking him away, and by the looks of it, he was knocked out." Temari stared up at Itachi, determination glistening in her eyes. She would not back down anymore. Not when a shipmate was in danger.

Sasuke whirled around and barked out orders as they prepared to dock. They would get Sasori and destroy this village.

~On the Shore~

Dark sighed lightly as he continued to jog along the shorline. It was currently 6 in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. With a yelp, Dark flew into the sand. He looked back to see what caused him to trip as his eyes set on a thin, yet very strong piece of rope. He stood up and gently grabbed the rope then pulled as more of it came out of the sand. Dark started to walk as he continued to pull the rope up. He stopped as a small boat moved out from a cave. He cautiously peered into the boat, seeing some weapons along with a cloak. A familiar cloak. A cloak with clouds, red clouds. He picked it up as his eyes widened.

"Pirates..." he whispered.

"We're not ordinary pirates, Babe," Sasuke smirked as hit the back of Dark's neck, knocking him unconcious before catching and picking him up.

_This is too easy. It would've been nice if he actually put up a fight._Sasuke placed Dark into the boat before bringing him back to the main ship as his shipmates spread themselves around the village.

~Star Dungeon~

Sasori sighed lightly as he stared at the ground, his hands cuffed, his feet being attached to heavy weights. Has it been a day? Maybe a week. Who knows how long he's been here? _Damnit, I was being careless. I should've paid more attention to what was in that drink. _He leaned back falling onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention, making him tilt his head to the side to see who had entered the dimly lit dungeon.

Bright blue eyes clashed with dull brown ones as the young girl stared at him.

"This is no place for such an innocent girl," Sasori said, sitting up as he continued to stare at her.

"Who said I was innocent?" She asked, crossing her arms as she glared at him stubbornly. Sasori raised an eyebrow staring at her, causing her to shuffle lightly.

"You're as innocent as they get, Sweetheart." He smirked at her, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes. Cherry reluctantly walked over and opened the cell door before cautiously walking over to him. His eyes narrowed, staring at her as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing, Sugar?" He questioned as she pulled out a basket and set food on a plate before holding it out to him.

"What does it look like? I'm feeding you," She pushed the plates into his hands, waiting for him to take it. Sasori stared down at the plate before smirking and looked up at her, his face blank as he lifted his hands up and tugged on the tight chains.

"I'm chained, Sugar. I can't feed myself. Yet I'm starving. You don't want me to die do you?" He stared up at her, his eyes glinting darkly. Cherry bit her lip before tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and reluctantly lifted up a spoonful of food as she held it up.

Sasori suddenly threw his arms over her head and dropped them down to her waist, smoothly turning her around before moving his hands up to her neck, pulling her against him.

"Alright, Sugar. Here's how it works. If you want to live, you will quietly lead me out of here and let me go without saying anything. Got it?" he growled, his eyes darkening as he painfully pushed the chains against her neck. Cherry whimpered as she reluctantly nodded before he turned her around to face him. Staring down at her blankly, he ordered her to release the chains around his feet. Cherry blinked and nodded, carefully lowering herself as she fumbled with the keys, gently leaning her forehead against his lower stomach as she unchained him.

Sasori watched her blankly before smirking, tightening his grip around her, pulling her a little closer. "Oh the many things we could do in this position." He laughed, feeling her tense before tugging her up the instant he was free. Turning her around so her back was to him, he began to walk, holding her to him tightly as he let her led him out of the dungeon.

The instant they got outside, a gun shot whizzed by, causing Cherry to scream.

"Let her go," growled out a furious, tall, dark haired young boy who was about a year or two older than Sasori.

"I suggest you watch what you say to me. I can kill her in an instant," He laughed out, amused that he would actually threaten him with the girl in his arms. Cherry's eyes widen as she stared up at him frightened. Sasori glanced down at her and flinched lightly before looking back up at the man. "If you wish for the girl to be set free, you will let me go."

Kyouhei glared at the boy before lifting his gun up as a bunch of his father's men surrounded him. Sasori watched them amused before taking a step towards Kyouhei as the men suddenly tensed opened his mouth to speak but was instantly silenced. Cherry screamed, seeing her older brother drop to the ground, a man standing behind him as her father's men were spread apart by a group of men, causing them to scatter.

"Sasori, lets go. You may let the girl go." A gust of wind blew down the man's hood, revealing red eyes with a unique design. Sasori watched as Itachi gracefully picked Kyouhei up and threw him over his shoulders before beginning to walk off. Cherry's eyes widened as she struggled desperately to get to her brother.

"Enough! Put him down!" She screamed furiously, struggling against Sasori. Itachi glanced back at her before glancing at Sasori then continued to walk off as Sasori picked up a screaming Cherry and brought her back to the ship. Cherry's eyes widened as she looked at her surroundings. The village was set on fire in various places while people were running around frantically, screaming, trying to get away from the horrible blood shed and destruction upon this village. Sasori and Itachi made their way to the dock and jumped on as Naruto started to steer the boat away. Unknowingly, two young boys followed them and managed to get onto the boat before it took off.

~Later that daaaay~

A loud scream could be heard around the boat as every crew memeber looked up curiously.

Dark Fanel was wide awake staring up at the rugged, perfectly toned...hot...sexy...STOP IT DARK! male standing at the foot of the bed. Sasuke stared down at him, a smug smirk plastered onto his face as he watched his captive struggle against the chains that bound him to the bed.

"Stop smirking at me! Let me go, damn it! And giving my shirt back would be nice!" Dark exclaimed, struggling more as he tried to kick at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed at his attempts to get free before leaning over, climbing on top of him and growled at him, his Sharingan spinning.

"I suggest you be good and stop being so loud. You're not the one in control here. I am," Sasuke leaned over and gently kissed him before biting his bottom lip harshly, splitting them lightly. Dark yelped in surprise and glared at Sasuke as he stood up, his eyes back to normal. Sasuke laughed at Dark as he threw a blanket onto him before walking out.

"!!!!!!!!!!" A blond haired boy screamed as he came running down the deck towards Sasuke.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, standing at the doorway. Naruto tackled Sasuke, failing to knock him over as he stared up at him with bright blue eyes.

"We found two kids trying to get to Sasori's room and Itachi's room! I think they're after the ones inside!" Naruto exclaimed flailing his arms around.

"Naruto, it was their destiny to get caught, and its your destiny to just shut the hell up! So do what you have to do, or destiny will be like its sister, karma, and kick your ass." A grumpy Neji glared at him before walking off.

"He scares me. Why don't you get rid of him Teme?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke curiously as Sasuke pushed him off.

"Because he's good at what he does and he keeps you in check. Now where are the two kids?" Sasuke questioned looking around.

Kiba and Kakashi came over, each of them holding a boy in their arms.

"Let me go you asshole! I'll kick your ass over the 7 seas and back!" A dark haired boy screamed struggling, while the other stayed quiet, scanning his surroundings.

Dark's eyes widened, seeing the two boys since Sasuke forgot to close the door.

"Tsu! Dai!" Dark's struggles increased as he tried to get to his younger brothers.

Tsu looked up, seeing Dark, his eyes widening. Dai looked up as well and grinned stupidly as he asked, "Dude, did you just get fucked?"

".....Daisuke!"

_**=) And that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I'll try my best to update chapter two by Friday! I have a dentist appointment on Thursday and I'll be working on it tomorrow along with Friends Don't Mean Forever((YAAAAY)) and A Fable of Wishes ((FINALLY!!)). Bye byes for now!!**_

_**~Cherry Uchiha**_


End file.
